


dean's brother

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Evil Sam Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Pre-Series, Sam Winchester Has Powers, killing of animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Sammy has always been this way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Evil Sam Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651546
Kudos: 52





	dean's brother

If Dean was a funny looking kid, then Sammy was...well Sammy was Sammy. Sammy liked to stomp on bugs but he loved animals and one time Dean took home a little bird that couldn’t fly. He found it hobbling on the sidewalk on the way home from school and decided he couldn’t just leave it out there for some predator to take advantage of it. Dean had a soft heart for animals, though he would never admit to it if he could help it. He bought a small bird cage and bird feed and put the bird in it. It became his personal project through the week until dad would show up and Dean would have to plead his case in taking the bird with them.

The problem with the bird, however, was that he’d gotten so easily attached. Sammy found it next to the closet on night 3. The bird was gone when Dean woke up the next morning. The bird seeds were still there in between ashes. Dean opened the cage and dipped his hand in to touch it. He didn’t understand what happened. The bird had been fine before he went to bed.

“Dean.”

Dean turned around to find his 6 year old brother, Sammy, had been standing behind him watching him with his arms crossed. Dean sighed, wondering how to explain the missing bird to Sammy. Sammy had been enamored with the bird since Dean brought it back, almost to the point of obsession. Sammy was trying to peer curiously around Dean.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said.

“Is there anything wrong with Juliet?” Sammy asked with wide, innocent eyes and a small frown on his face.

Dean considered lying to his kid brother, that the bird was healed and he took it out earlier this morning. Dean hesitated. He couldn’t bring himself to lie. “Juliet is...uh I don’t know what happened, actually. She’s just gone. I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean told him. It had been Sammy’s idea to name the bird. Dean let him because he knew how much Sammy wanted a dog but they had gotten a bird instead. Sammy had gotten way too attached.

“Oh.” Was all Sammy said as he walked closer to Dean until he could pull Dean into a hug. “It’s ok, Dean. I’m sure Juliet’s in a better place now,” Sammy soothed him, petting his hair gently, leaning his head on Dean’s chest, and Dean could feel tears threatening to fall. He really wanted to help the bird.

The next time, Dean was 12 when he brought home a stray cat. Or the cat followed him. It was skinny with black fur, it looked malnourished, like it hadn’t eaten in days. Dean found it near trash cans and decided to share some of his fish crackers with it. The cat decided it wanted to be best friends with Dean and they went to the motel together.

Dean didn’t notice the way Sammy was staring at the cat when they got inside, the way he clenched his hands into fists, the way the cat tried to avoid Sammy as it followed Dean to the bed.

“What do you want to name the cat? It’s a girl I think,” Dean said, flinging off his shoes. The cat curled up next to him, purring contentedly.

“Hmm… how about Vanus?” Sammy suggested after a moment.

Dean shrugged. “Sure. It’s kind of a weird name but whatever. Vanus is fine. You ok with that girl?” He looked down at the cat to find it sleeping.

Dean continued to feed Vanus and Vanus took comfort sleeping with Dean. For days Dean would find Vanus following him around like a shadow, always at Dean’s heels. The cat seemed to more than just prefer Dean’s company over Sammy’s though. He started to notice that the cat would hiss or swipe at Sammy if he got too close. Vanus even walked around Sammy when he got home from school and shrugged off his jacket just to get to the other room. Vanus never did that with Dean, only with Sammy.

Then 2 days later, Vanus was nowhere to be found. Dean checked everywhere, even under the bed and in the closet. Sammy came out of the shower as Dean was freaking out. 

“What’s the matter, Dean?” Sammy asked in his worried, kid voice. He was already wearing pj pants and a white tee-shirt for sleeping.

Dean looked at Sammy with wide panicked eyes. “Have you seen Vanus anywhere, Sammy?” He hated to admit it, but like Juliet, he’d gotten attached.

Sammy frowned and Dean could’ve sworn for just a second his hazel eyes flicked to gold. It was gone before Dean could blink and Dean decided to chalk it up to bad lighting. “Maybe Vanus decided she didn’t want to be with us anymore. She’s a stray cat, Dean,” Sammy said in his _I-know-what-I’m-talking-about_ voice, the one he used sometimes when he thought he was smarter than Dean.

Dean felt suddenly childish for panicking. Vanus was a cat. She was clever and liked to be left alone to wander sometimes, even if she seemed to cling to Dean, it wasn’t out there to think maybe she had enough of a small motel room. Motels just weren’t built for cats. Sammy was right.

“I guess you’re right,” Dean said with a sigh. “It’s just weird having her suddenly not here. I’ve gotten used to her.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Sammy said, walking over to Dean. He pulled Dean into a hug and nuzzled his face into Dean’s chest. “But you still have me, Dean. I won’t ever leave you.”

Dean chuckled, feeling warm and loved having his little brother this close to him. “I know you won’t. And I’ll always be here for you, Sammy. Who needs a stupid cat anyways?”

“You promise then, Dean? You won’t ever leave me?” Sammy asked with innocence only a child could.

Dean ruffled his hair and grinned. “Of course you, dork. You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever think of you that way,” Sammy said.

“You better not,” Dean joked. “Now come on. Let’s go to bed. You’ve got school in the morning.”

“Just me?” Sammy asked, frowning. “What about you? Don’t you have class too?”

Dean snorted. “You know me, Sammy. Always love me some history about old men in skirts. Dude, I’m kidding. I won’t skip class. Geez don’t give me the stink eye.”

Sammy cuddled up to Dean that night. His eyes glowed gold in the dark.


End file.
